Lost Love
by chelseaXXnicole
Summary: Shortly after Edward proposes they are in a car crash. Problem, where is Edward? Bella's lost and confused and needs help soon before it's all too late. AU, Reg pairs, Vamp, pairs dont know about each other. Set in Twilight.
1. Tragedy

**Authors Note: **So this is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction. Includes Bella and Edward and certainly some mystery. I haven't exactly decided in truth if Edward/Alice (for they are mainly the only vampires I'm including so far) are going to be vampires. No never mind. Its all human. :) Okay so all human, although I will admit Alice is great at sensing things, Edward is very intuitive, and if I decide to include Jasper he will be very inclined towards peoples feelings. Oh and by the way- NONE of the Cullen's know each other. For instance Rosalie Hale and Emmett Hale do not know about Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Jasper Whitlock and Alice Whitlock do not know about Edward Masen and Bella Swan. Except Alice has had dreams- well.. you'll see! Got it? Good!

* * *

The images swirled away as a piercing scream filled the empty room. I screamed, fumbling around, my slow tangled arms and legs not cooperating. Finally free from the mess of tangled sheets, I pull my knees tight to my chest and body, my arms winding around my legs, calmly waiting for my broken sobs to slow to a point where I could breathe. The clock said 3:28 a.m.

"Just another nightmare," I try to whisper, but it comes out cracked and broken. My mind races through the images of the nightmare. The terror so many others would have pictured as a dream. Only they didn't have the next scene in the dream. My head would play the dream, play the memory. Once it gets to the end of the dream, the screams begin. Although I awaken at the end of the dream, as the screams continue, so does the memory, turning it into a nightmare.

"I know so well how this scene plays out," I mused and pondered, while idly spinning the ring on my engagement-ring-finger. I absentmindedly played with the jewels as i held my body rigid, closer, and I remembered the vivid memory.

_The car engine purred in the background as I waited on a beautiful cliff nearby for Edward. He was 17 and I was 18 and extremely in love. I gazed out into the sapphire and aquamarine sea, as frothy waves stirred themselves far below the rocky outlook._

_"It's beautiful," I murmured, loving this spot. Our spot. I turned and saw his lion like body walk gracefully over to me and a second later his strong, warm arms wound their way around my body, turning me around, into a soft kiss. His beautiful bronze hair mussed in the breeze and in my hands. My brown hair, although with all the time spent in the sun it was beginning to look more like his, swirled around us._

_"Your so beautiful," he whispered, then suddenly his appearance changed and he seemed scared and nervous._

_"What is it, babe?" I said, suddenly worried but thoughtful as well. He looked down, his piercing green eyes meeting my chocolate brown eyes. And again, another fast change. His worried looks turned into one of complete reassurance and hope. He smiled and kissed me again. He reached into his pocket quickly, bent to one knee, and held out the small velvet box he cradled in his hands. My world began to spin and tears flowed as he opened the box, revealing a stunning ring._

_"Sweetie, I'll love you forever and for always. Isabella, will you marry me?"_

_So excited, I thrust my hand at him and screamed 'Yes!' He laughed shakily, slid the ring on my finger and grabbed my face for a passionate kiss, on my lips, my nose, my cheek and my jaw._

_The dream slid quickly to short moments later. We were in the car again. He was driving, the biggest smile on his face. I sat in the passenger seat and admired the ring. It had a sapphire heart, front and center, surrounded by two small emeralds, one on each side. The same shade as his eyes. Two small diamonds were placed on either side of the emeralds, making four diamonds, two emeralds, and one sapphire. Our lucky number: 7. I smiled._

_He noticed and said, "I love you." At the same time, I read the inscription. 'Forever and always.'_

_"I love you too, Edward." I whispered lovingly._

_Wow.. My name would now be Isabella Masen.. Mrs. Edward Masen. I giggled out loud at all my new names._

_I turned and looked at him with a look so filled with love it made my own heart burn and ache.  
_

And in the next moment, everything was shattered.

***

Although nothing had changed, everything was suddenly different. And although nothing appeared different, it was like the emotions changed everything. The emotions of love, bliss, warmth, and serenity dissipated and were replaced with fear, shock, and chaos. I still remembered it with singing clarity. The one moment I'd love to forget was permanently etched into my brain forever. Forever and always.

_The car suddenly swerved as a large semi-truck wove drunkenly on the narrow road. The sheer drop on one side, a vision of the raging ocean, while on the other side was a rocky wall. Both seemed like destruction was imminent. The truck would make us choose one of the three evils. I turned, panic rampant in my eyes, that met the fearful gaze of my fiance. He mouthed the words 'I love you.' Maybe he said them, I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was my heartbeat hammering in my ears. I felt time had slowed; his panicked screams didn't make it to my ears. Then time sped up again and I heard the metal clash. It shrieked, groaned, and protested, both vehicles unwilling to lose, until our car collapsed and ripped. Blackness came and numbed everything._

_I opened my eyes and it was spotty and dull. Red spots nearly filled my vision. Subconsciously I registered it was darker than before, but not by much. I could feel cold, dry, hardened blood on my lips as they trembled. I took account for the worst pain in my arm and both legs. Both legs were probably broken, as well as my arm. But all of this was subconsciously listed. Consciously, I was gasping. My non-broken arm searching frantically for my fiance._

_"Baby...Edward," I whispered, trying to scream but only gasping and choking. I heard sirens in the distance. They were wailing, just like my chaotic thoughts. 'Where is my baby? Where is my fiance?!' I screamed internally. Finally, a scream managed to escape my lips without my consent. Blood-curdling screams filled the silence, my body throwing into a spasm from the sudden pain. Pain of loss, pain of broken bones, pain of everything. They all combined. My fear permeated every sense. 'Is he alive? Can they save us?' My thoughts were screaming, although all I could do is gasp. Then more physical pain leaked in. I shrieked in agony. I heard footsteps and saws and then my body was lifted to a stretcher. I screamed one last thing before I blacked out from the pain again._

_"Is he okay?!" No one answered me._

My scream faded, the sirens faded, and all that was left was my gasping. I needed to control myself. I held myself tighter and let the waves of pain wash over me, lapping at my feet earlier until they were soaring waves and I let them overtake me as I drifted back to sleep, still shaking and crying.

But.. No. I would think about this memory always. Play it out over and over. My Edward.. My love.. After the crash they had taken me to the hospital. I was screaming the whole way there. Not for my own pain of course. But for my love. Where was he? Shouldn't he have been there? They kept telling me no one else was in the car. But I know I wasn't driving. My mind turned the idea over. Repeatedly. He wasn't a dream.. I still had my ring! My ring was proof! But.. where was he?

I couldn't figure it out.

As much as I tried I just couldn't figure out how he had vanished from thin air.

_I was whimpering as the stretcher put me in my own room. I was fading in and out as wheeled me in. I was aware my injuries could've been worse. But still. I had been in the middle of a hallway still getting run the next I knew I was in my room getting looked over by a doctor._

_"Hello Ms. Do you know your name?"_

_"Yes, yes! Please.. Please you have to tell me where my fiance is.. We- we were driving.. Where is he?"_

_"Ms., please calm down. Explain what happened."_

_"I was with my fiance-"_

_"What's his name?" the blond doctor interrupted. I hadn't really noticed but for whatever age he was, he was stunningly attractive. He looked at me as any normal doctor would, considerate, thoughtful, and focused. But he had a sense of loving that seemed unnecessary. It immediately soothed me._

_"Edward Anthony Masen. And my name is Isabella Swan.. Masen.. I.. He just proposed to me."_

_"I see. Continue, please," he urged me politely._

_"Yes. So, we were driving. He took me to Charred Shell Beach. We were on the cliff overlooking it. He proposed..," I told the doctor the story, crying and sobbing by the time I finished. Before I even mentioned the car crash I had thrown myself back down to the bed screaming and begging for my love._

_I wasn't paying attention when the doctor called in a nurse who seemed to change the IV fluids. Soon my screaming turned into whimpers and shortly after it turned into restless sleeping. My dreams consisted of the doctor's whisperings about no one else being found in the car I was in and that I must've been wrong about not being the driver. After those ridiculous dreams they slipped into more restful thoughts about angels and pixies and rock-hard mountains.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay sooo how'd you like it? Please review so I know people are reading and tell me if I should continue or not. I do have more planned and please don't let the tragedy effect you, there can be many outcomes to this situation. :) So.. Review and i'll give you delicious chocolate milk! Or like.. I dont know! :) Thanks for reading.

UPDATE: Im really confused on what I think should happen next. Its why its taking me so long. My newest update? I added a bit more to this chapter so it's kind of different according to my new preferences. Enjoy.


	2. RecoverMeNot

Author's Note: NEW change of plan. yes i'm very indecisive. Edward, Alice, -Every vampire in general, IS a vampire. However Edward never had to tell Bella. It simply hadn't arisen to tell her. Yadda yadda. Stephenie Meyer owns everything, i'm just messing with her characters. Also I have changed back Edward and Bella's ages. They are actually 17 and 18 again. Just got out of high school. (I know its odd that they are married young but still.. It has to be that way so Eddie poo can still be a vamp. :) Thanks for reading and enjoy:

* * *

I fell asleep shortly after remembering about the hospital. It still upset me that no one believed me. Edward Masen was real. Someone would know it.

Picking up the notebook next to me I flipped through it. It was one of those large, refillable journals. I had received it on my 16th birthday from my mother. I filled it with memories. The first page from the day she gave it to me, the last page about my dream. It was sloppily written- seeing as it was around 3 when I wrote it. I must have slipped back into sleep soon after. It was now 7:30.

It was only about a month or so after the accident. I twisted my hair into a loose bun to keep it out of my face while I wrote. I had to go to work at 8:30 at Pandora's Box- a clothing store owned by Alice Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock. Of course, Alice was there nearly all the time. She and I had become decently close friends. She always looked at me with this weird, creepy smile like she knew something I didn't. I hadn't been to work in the month since the car crash but they, of course, were kind and considerate about the ordeal. It was my first day back.

Although Jasper was never at the store, he stopped by once and a while. My guess was to make sure that Alice wasn't forcing me to try on new creations and into strappy heels that could be considered deadly weapons. So I quickly applied a small amount of light brown eye shadow and clear gloss, put up my hair, and drove my faithful red truck to the shop.

Once I arrived I saw Jasper and Alice gazing into each others eyes lovingly. The look made me bite my lip as it reminded me of.. him. I cleared my throat as I stepped inside and smiled weakly at Alice and Jasper and they both smiled brilliantly back at me. Alice sprung up and skipped to my side- a gesture that seemed out of place so early in the morning- and looked curiously at me. She rocked back and forth on her heels, looking like she wanted to say something. I began to arrange the register to my liking and glanced up at her.

Her small, five-foot frame topped in a dark brown-black spiky pixie cut, beamed back up at me.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Oh," she paused, as if she changed her mind about saying what she wanted, then changed again. "I.. just wanted you to know I'm here for you if you need me and so is Jasper even though I have a feeling everything is going to be alright. If you ever need me or Jasper you have our numbers, of course. Like I said, have a hopeful outlook on life though because I'm sure everything's going to be alright Bella!" The little pixie seemed to rocket through her entire speech and she leaned over just as quickly and hugged me tightly, then- realizing it was probably odd to hug your employee, backed off again.

"Thank.. Thank you Alice. And you too, Jasper. It means a lot to me- you know.. that you are here for me," I stammered as they both smiled at me.

"Yeah. No problem, dear Bella," Jasper said quietly.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice seemed to chirp the words.

"Yes?" I looked at her curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe have a sleepover or something like it this weekend?"

I quickly nodded and focused back on my work. _A sleepover? With my boss? Well.. I mean we were young.. She was around 18 or 19 I assumed, and Jasper didn't appear to be much older.. But still.. Sleepovers? Kind of weird. Oh well, it IS Alice._

Alice wouldn't stop looking at me for most of the day.. One time it even looked like she was looking at a dress but at the same time a million miles away. After her little odd "I'm-a-million-miles-away-right-now-please-leave-a-message-after-the-beep" look, Jasper appeared by her side almost instantaneously and looked concerned. Finally she looked at him like she was about to cry as they spoke a billion words per minute in a rushed conversation.

"She isn't safe... I'm not sure.. No it wasn't exactly a clear sight.. Yes.." I heard bits and pieces of Alice's side, while Jasper on the other hand was being much too quiet for me to hear without leaning or walking over. _I wonder who she meant by 'she'? _I wondered.

Then, Alice glanced out of the corner of her eye. At me. In that single-second look everything became clear. _I_ was the _'she'._ Alice then pranced over to my side, still seemingly perky.

"Hey Bella.. Your house must be awfully lonely now isn't it?" _Okay, now I was getting curious._

"Uh... Yeah.. I guess.. I'm adjusting.. Sort of." I just had a way with words today.

"Well, Jasper and I happen to have an extra room at our.. house," she giggled for some odd reason at that moment. "And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to temporarily move in, or something."  
"Well.. I'm not sure.."  
"Oh, Bella! Please, please, please? It would be amazing!"

"Maybe.. I would have to deal with my place.. And do some work.. And pack and stuff.. But I guess that-" I was cut short as the pixie erupted into speech.

"Oh! Bella! I'm so excited! We can finally be roommates! This weekend you can bring all your stuff and have a sleepover to last months! Oh, this is perfect!" She ended quietly as Jasper touched her shoulder, probably warning to tone it down.

I continued working thinking about how I'd get all my stuff. My house was already fully paid for by me and I didn't really have an issue with money. It was Wednesday so I had a very limited time.. Although I also had very little to bring. Most of my things were not needed.. I didn't want to move anything out of our room.. My room now.. It killed me to think of him as gone. It killed me even more to move anything, because in my head it was all a dream. I would wake up one of these days and my beautiful, perfect God would still be lying next to me, rubbing my back because I was apparently screaming in my night terrors of losing him.

Sadly that was a fantasy I knew I couldn't indulge in at work. I would start crying if I kept thinking about it.

So I quickly finished work that day, went home and watched television and relaxed. Thursday and Friday morning went by easily. Then at work on Friday I was helping a costumer with an outfit. I thought I was doing okay. But the dress.. It had a sapphire colored stone in the middle, under the bust and either side of the bust was green. Emerald green. It killed me.. It reminded me exactly of the ring I left at home in my ring box. I bit my lip hard and tried to steady my voice and tried to make the transaction as quick and painless as possible.

"Miss, this dress is absolutely lovely. Would you like to buy it?"

"Hmm..," she seemed to pause forever. Every second was killing me, my raw heart was twisted around a jagged knife and it was ripping me to pieces. "Yes. Yes I think I would."  
"Alright, miss. Right this way." I lead her to the cash register and quickly made the sale and slammed the register shut, slipping into the door behind me, which lead into the storage room. I walked quickly to the back of the room until I was nearly lost in the twists and turns and I curled up in a ball, grasping my sides. Tears quickly slid down my cheeks and over my nose onto the cold, hard cement floor. Then I finally released my quivering lip.

I screamed. I screamed for minutes, I sobbed, I choked on my tears, and I shook.

I also knew for a fact the storage room was completely soundproofed from the store. So I kept screaming. I was completely physically numb. I was mentally unaware as well.

So much so was I out of the universe, I didn't realize when I felt two, strong, cold arms around me. I kept screaming. And as soon as the strong arms rocked me, I screamed louder. The arms.. So cold, strong.. So familiar. I couldn't even look. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I heard voices in my ears telling me lies.  
"You're alright. I promise."

"Please, it's going to be okay."  
"Bella, please.."

"God, her pain.. It's killing me."

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, or eternities since I entered that store room. I was still locked inside my mind. My body didn't feel like mine. I was gone.

My body was still tightly curled into a ball, and I slept. I could sort of tell someone was carrying me somewhere. Let them. I prayed they would kill me. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, completely uncaring that someone was holding _my_ body, moving me.

***

I awoke later to being on my bed. I awoke with a start not realizing how I got here. My heart began pounding. Oh my.. Pictures floated back to me. My Edward, he was gone.. No! It could have been a dream.. I flipped over, nearly breaking my leg in the sheets and I looked. No.. He was gone. I almost screamed again. But I didn't. I held it in. _I could handle this. I could, I could, I could. _My breathing was labored but I quickly calmed myself. I laid down on my back, my eyes clenched although a few silent tears still slipped. I controlled my breathing. And that's when I heard it.

The quietest scuffling coming from the living room. My door was shut and I was afraid to creep silently to my door to try and get a better listen. It sounded like one or two people. No one was talking though. I heard my microwave turning on.. Well that was odd. What kind of robber used the microwave in the middle of stealing? I decided to quietly get up now.

I breathed slowly in and out of my nose, hoping to make that at least quiet. I then tippy-toed to my door. I lowered myself so I could look under the door. My counter was in the way of seeing any shoes or people. I heard the microwave beep and at the same moment I cracked the door, the loud beeping blocking out the creak. I peeked though the tiny slit of my door..

* * *

Authors note: HAHAH! SUSPENSE!??!?! Please review your guesses and if you're right I'll tell you! First person to guess whos behind door number uno gets a sneak peak at chapter 3!

Guesses can include: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Mike, Eric, Me, You, a rapist, or a real robber just eating a hot pocket. Anyway, please review, I worked pretty damn hard on this chapter for you people! Haha. I'll try and update faster nowww. I promise!


	3. New Home

Author's Note: So I'm sure the suspense has been simply murdering you all. I'm sorry for the short, infrequent posts but hey, writings tough for me. Oh well. Enjoy what you get. I enjoy all the reviews that I get, so thank you very much. I'll shut up now and let you get to your story.

* * *

Stephenie Meyer owns!

Through the tiny slit in the door, I saw my living room to my left and the small dining room, which was basically an extension of the kitchen with a table. Carpet and linoleum floors set apart the two. A divider-bar separated the kitchen from the rest of the living room. My microwave being the farthest thing from my room, I knew whoever would be opening the microwave would be facing it.

From my tiny hide-out, I revealed the secret people who were robbing me.

A short, tiny 5'0 or so frame with pixie brown-black hair, and a taller lithely muscled man with messy blond hair.

"Alice! Jasper! Good god! I thought you were robbers or something!" I screamed, finally realizing I wasn't being robbed but just.. having company.

_Wait.. What happened? Was I having company and fall asleep or something? Oh god, poor Alice and Jasper. I must be a rude host.. Wait. No.. I didn't invite them.. I was at the store.. The storage room and.. oh lord._

"You.. You guys.. You guys brought me here, didn't you?"

Alice turned around while Jasper fiddled in the microwave mixing several things into a mug. Alice walked over to me and quietly whispered, "Yes."

_Wow.. Alice walked.. Not skipped, danced, ran, or bounced or whatever you called it that she did. Not only that but she answered with one word. Something must be wrong. But they can't have known exactly why I was crying.. Well I guess it was obvious but still. Wait.._

"Alice, Jasper- How did you guys get in my apartment?"

Jasper quietly crept up with the mug with rising steam seeping over the top. Handing it to me, he quietly whispered looking at the ground, "We, uh, saw your key under the doormat in the apartment hallway. I'm sorry if you feel this is a violation of your privacy. You wouldn't answer when we asked so we just helped ourselves in and I put you on your bed."

"Wait, Jasper, you carried me here from the store?"

"Yes, Bella. You weren't in any condition to walk or anything of the sorts. It was easy. You are quiet light."

_Despite the fact I knew I was 135 and that couldn't be easy I was still curious. Something was still nagging at me about the situation._

"It's tea, Bella. It helps with the emotions."

I quietly sipped my drink while walking quietly to my table and sitting down, offering them to do the same. I looked around my apartment again trying to see what it was that was bugging me. Then I noticed. There were boxes, although small, on my counter and scattered randomly around.

"Uh, why are there boxes everywhere?" I asked, curiously.

Alice shuffled slightly, glancing at Jasper. They almost appeared to be having a mental conversation.

"Well, Bella," Jasper began, this time looking intensely into my eyes, "We were under the assumption that you'd be coming over tonight and we noticed nothing of yours was packed so we took it upon ourselves to put some of your belongings into boxes. I promise nothing personal went into the boxes."

I nodded, slightly understanding what they were talking about. Then I realized what was really thing bothering me._ They were making the tea before I had even gotten up.. How did they know unless they were making it for themselves?_

"Wait. Jasper, Alice, was this tea going to be one of yours?" I glanced quickly at both of them at mention of their names and then glanced back down at the light-white-bleached wood table. It reminded me of the trunks that were along the beach, so color-drained by the salt in the ocean.

"No, why would we have made tea?" Alice asked confused. "Of course we made it for you?" The way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement. Like she was questioning my sanity.

"But I was in my room when it beeped. For all either of you knew," I paused watching Alice carefully as her lips quickly tightened into an almost-grimace, then quickly went back to the facade of an innocent questioner, "I could have still been asleep."

"Oh Bella," Alice drawled, sounding almost as if it should be obvious, "I can't tell you why exactly yet, but I promise to this weekend. How does that sound?" I glanced down trying to memorize her outfit. She was wearing a beautiful red spring looking dress. It was a loose, cotton-y, halter-top style dress, giving her slight cleavage, which I was sure Jasper noticed. The dress seemed to move perfectly with her small frame, falling to a little lower than mid-thigh. Her legs looked longer with the pin-thin red stilettos she was wearing. After I had memorized her I moved on to Jasper.

He was wearing a simple white baseball-style t-shirt, with a navy blue hem. With that, he wore low-slung boot leg denim jeans with boots that slightly resembled cowboy boots. Both of them looked like super models next to my plain self.

I had slightly wavy, medium length mahogany brown hair, eyes the color of melted chocolate. I was wearing the same thing I wore to work, a loose white blouse with a black jacket on. I looked down and examined the shirt, noticing darker eyeliner stains on my shirt, most likely the result of my crying. My jeans were slightly big for me so they turned out to like rather unflattering as I knew they would, especially with my black and white sneakers.

_Why couldn't Alice just tell me now? What difference would it make?_

"Anyway Bella, why don't we just pack up the rest of your things and you can come over tonight?" Alice said, distractedly.

I nodded and walked into my bedroom. I absently put things away and together, trying not to cry when I moved Edward's things. I packed all my clothing quickly, putting it haphazardly in boxes then getting several belongings. I was planning on leaving all my decor and furniture here because Alice and Jasper had mentioned they had a room completely set up for me. My bed here was a beautiful canopy bed with a soft mattress. The canopy tulle was a black, dripping with black lace as well. We had a lovely soft black duvet to match the dark theme. Although, all of our dressers, end tables, and things were all the bleached wood. Jasper and Alice packed up my kitchen utensils and some movies in my living room as well as the television.

We worked for a couple hours before my curiosity emerged and made me wonder what the time could possibly be. I glanced over at the alarm clock I had yet to remove. I was planning on doing that last. It was 6:28. I grabbed all the last things in my room before returning to the living room. They had packed everything and we came to a total of 6 boxes. Four were of clothes. One was plates and silverware and kitchen supplies. The last was for my television and laptop computer along with wires for my phone charger and iPod charger. Jasper, Alice, and I finally got everything together in the car.

We drove from my small apartment in Forks, Washington to their house, about 7 miles away, although it took about 15 minutes to get there, on Lake Creek Road. Although it was in a nearby city, Beaver, it was still pretty close.

We drove in silence, no one really wanting to talk about what had happened to me.

Fifteen minutes of silence is apparently too much for a pixie.

"Oh, Bella, I really hope you love our house! Oh, I'm sure you will! We have a forest- get this- right in our backyard! And your room has this- well, I'll let you see for yourself! You'll love it!"

I nodded sullenly.

Soon after we stopped at their house. Despite my indifferent matter, I couldn't manage to stifle a gasp. It was incredibly beautiful.

It was the classic little, white house. It even had a white picket fence! Vibrant flowers lined the fence on the inside and out giving it a beautiful appearance of fences growing from the bright flora. A paved walkway was behind a gate in the fence and it swung open easily. On either side of the walkway were oval stones the size of my hand, every few feet another rock stated something optimistic.

'Love.' 'Hope.' 'Faith.' 'Believe.'

All things I felt incapable of doing at the moment.

When I looked up at the house I noticed it was a one story, but a large one, none-the-less. It was all white except the shutters which were a striking shade of crimson. The two bright colors gave the effect of maybe fresh blood on a clean, stiff white shirt. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply trying to rid myself of the dark images, reminding me so much of the accident.

"Bella, are you ready to go in for a tour? We will bring your possessions in immediately after," Jasper spoke quickly.

"Uh, yeah sure." I waited for one of them to open the door but both just looked at me happily for some reason. Then Alice skipped over and unlocked the door, revealing a large living room on the left. It was a nice, carpeted, step-down living room. The carpet, no surprise, was a stark white. The coffee table was tarnished silver looking. However the rug that it stood upon was large and fuzzy and, again not shockingly- white. But the stunning part- it was splattered with all sorts of neon paint giving the room a more comfortable, personalized style. To the right, I saw a door with a glass doorknob that was screwed on very tight, not wobbly at all like I thought it would be. Opening it revealed a luxurious bathroom. Plush towels were everywhere, along with a large, vanity style mirror.

"Oh, that's the guest restroom. Your room, however, will have a bathroom attached to your room. It's quite lovely if I do say so, myself," Jasper smiled.

Beyond the living room and bathroom was the dining room, adjacent to the well stocked kitchen. There was a door in next to the refrigerator, I assumed lead to the garage. To the right of the dining room was a longer hallway. At the end was another bathroom. There was two doors on either side of the hallway.

Alice pointed to the one farthest on the right, "That is our master bedroom. The bathroom at the end of the hall is another guest bathroom. This room," she pointed to the one closest on the right, "is the office where all our computers are. You can put yours in here or if you'd prefer privacy there is a desk in your room too."

She then gestured to the far door or the left. "That's storage and junk, so if you have anything you don't use, you can just throw it in there."

Finally she went to the door closest on the left. Opening it revealed a large room with white walls. To the left was a small walk-in closest, and on the opposite side was another door, I assumed that lead to the bathroom. On the right was a bed-frame with a large mattress, underneath an arch, that draped a thin mosquito netting that covered the bed. Underneath the mosquito netting was a thicker black drape that was pinned back, but could be lowered to make the bed private from the room.

The desk was a deep mahogany with a plush swivel chair set up next to it. It also included a little lamp as well as paper and colored pencils and other minor art supplies.

"Wow, thanks you guys.. This is incredible. I love it. You both are geniuses." I looked around the room, marveling at it. I set down my bag on the bed.

"Your welcome, Bella. Alice chose all the fabrics and designs and placements so she deserves most of the credit," Jasper started while Alice finished for him, "But Jasper moved everything that I couldn't." She smiled brilliantly at Jasper and me.

"Well, we'll leave you to unpack. Oh, and Bella, tonight we are going to a bar. Do you have anything to wear?"

Oh no. I had to say I had something if I wanted to wear my comfortable clothes.. If I said no.. I'd be Alice's doll for the bar..

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm sure I can find some stuff.."

"Oh, okay Bella! But I am definitely doing your hair and make-up. So show me what your wearing as soon as you unpack!"

The bouncing little pixie finally left my room, with Jasper in tow. I hung all the clothes I had in the small walk in closet and it was still no where near looking full. I quickly also put down all my shoes next to their pairs. I had a pair of running shoes, regular comfortable shoes, strappy high heels, and a pair of fake-leather boots.

I grabbed the boots, some cute, tighter jeans, and a tight black shirt that showed a sliver of my belly and put them out on the bed. Just as I was about to walk out and get Alice's approval, the little pixie herself skipped into my room. Uh oh.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked timidly.

She ignored my shy question.

"I don't like the jeans. Or the shirt. Not fun enough. The boots I simply adore though.. But it's warm tonight and I like your heels much better." She paused for a moment, looking up at me, a devious smile on her face.

"I get to dress you now," said the little demon.

Oh.. no.

* * *

Author's Note:

Haha! Prepare for the next chapter of doom! Make-up and hair and bars! Oh and if you guess correctly what she's going to wear in the next chapter you get to be there too. :)

Or if you just have a response that makes me giggle enough. So prepare for trouble! And.. some suspicious things will happen at this bar. Oh and if you'd like to be helpful, can someone give me a good name for a bar? Thanks! Review, please!


End file.
